No Good Deed Goes Unpunished
by TruHurts
Summary: In the final battle Harry gives Lord Voldemort a de-aging potion that turns him back to his seventeen year-old Tom Riddle self. Full Summary insside! It is a comady and its Tom R./OC pairing :
1. Chapter 1

Summary: In the final battle Harry gives Lord Voldemort a de-aging potion that turns him back to his seventeen year-old Tom Riddle self. Tom Riddle only has his memories up to the point of his age, no memory of Lord Voldemort or all the evil he has done in the last 40 or so years. Harry along with the help of his friend Lillix try to show Tom a different life, one without hate and pain. an unexpected romance blooms between Tom and the muggle born Lillix. There is plenty of more fun along the way with odd couples, pranks, surprises and a de-aged Severus Snape finding romance!

A/N: It is meant to be humorous so I hope you get a laugh out of it! Also this is my first chapter fanfic so please be nice and all suggestions are welcome! Don't forget to READ AND REVIEW! It'll keep me writing!

The Harry Potter world belongs to J. K. Rowling

**_No Good Deed Goes Unpunished_**

**Prologue:**

No one would ever accuse the dark lord of being a stupid man that's for sure. Although his brilliant plans had been repeatedly thwarted by that rotten little shit Harry Potter repeatedly. Lying hear in what Lord Voldemort could only assume was his death he couldn't believe that it was over. While he did have a good run, could something so unimportant as love (the word dripping heavily with disgust) truly be his down fall? The Potter brat had said that love was the ultimate power and when he cast that unknown curse the intensity of it was...profound. His breath began to shallow out as his death began to approach. Just as he took his last breath someone pored a cool liquid down his throat and a burning began from the center if his chest and spreading outward. The intensity of it grew and grew until the pain was unlike anything be had ever endured, even more so than the torture curse. His body began to tremble and he felt as if he was being pulled apart! He began to lose consciousness and his last thoughts were "love hurts."

End Notes: I know it was short but that is only because it was the prologue, the chapters will all be much longer. Promise!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Because of how short the prologue was i decide to put up the first chapter as well! all because I love you guys! =D the next chapter should be out next week. its already written, I just have to review it. as always please READ&REVIEW!

**Chapter:1**

Lillix Fallen Maveric twin to one Lullux Reagan Maveric was about to murder said twin! "But Lily please! It's only an hour and then we can leave! Promise!" Luxe begged clinging to her sisters arm! "Luxe no! Your already on thin ice with grandpa as it is! Your lucky he doesn't ship you back to America!"

"You worry to much! The thing that is going to happen is a little thing called FUN! You do know what fun is right?"

"First off you don't worry enough about anything! And secondly I know what fun is and you and those blasted Weasley twins poising tonight's Celebration dinner so that all the teachers hair, including the headmaster's, hair turned purple is NOT FUN OR FUNNY!"

"First of all it was not poison! Second of all it WAS funny! And third of all there was no proof that I, Fred or George was behind it! So ha! I don't even have detention!"

"Proof or no proof everyone knows you did it! So we are not going to an under grown party in the Room of Requirements thrown by the Weasley twins!"20 minutes later Lillix found herself at the Weasley 'Celebration Extravaganza!' or so they called it, and abandoned by her own twin no less! The moment they got there Luxe ditched her for the dance floor! Lily scanned the room and spotted the golden trio, making a mental note to strangle her sister later, she headed over to were Harry was.

"Hay Lily" Harry greeted with his arm around Greta" why're you looking so down? This is a celebration you should enjoy it!"

Lily smiled at Harry and Greta. They had gotten together after 5th year, Greta having lost her mom and dad to a death eater raid and Harry witnessing Cedric's death, they both found comfort in each other.

Lily sighed, "I will. I'm just a little frustrated with Luxe. I swear I got all the brains!"

"Yah that stunt she pulled with Fred and George today was bloody brilliant!" Ron said this with labored breath, he was kind of sweaty as he walked over toward the group from the dance floor with Draco clinging to him. Ron and Draco's relationship came as a shock to everyone. Everyone just figured all that anger and hate was built up sexual tension and frustration because of the fact that they can't detach themselves from one and other for more than 10 seconds at a time!

Smiling at them Lily said' "Don't encourage them Ron, me and Luxe had a row about it and I guess I'm still upset over the fight."

"Well she certainly seems to have moved on from it," commented Draco as he looked over to where Luxe was moving to the beat in the throngs of people. Lilly just sighed. Moving his arm from around Greta, Harry whispered something in her ear before he turned to Lily, "Can I speak to you for a moment in privet?"

"Um sure," Lily replied with a quizzical look. She followed Harry as he lead her to an abandoned corner and then he turned to face her.

"I'm sure you heard about my defeat of Voldemort, I mean that is why there's this party but I'm sure you don't know how it all came about right?"

Lily simply shook her no even more curious now.

"Well," Harry continued, "I used a curse of my on invention. I figured sense Voldemort based the killing curse on hate when he created it then I should have one based on love."

At his words Lily became shocked, she know Harry was powerful but...wow.

"You may have notice professor Snape's absents lately? This is the result of a potion he invented and tested on himself," at lily's alarmed look Harry reassured her that he was fine, that there were just some unexpected results. Lily sighed, professor Snape wasn't the nicest of people but she didn't wish him harm.

"When I hit Voldemort with my curse," Harry continued," it worked! But jut before his last breath I pored Snape's potion down his throat. I'm sure you have heard the arguments on weather he deserves death or if death was to light a punishment for him?" Another nod from lily,"we decided death was to light, the potion Snape invented de-ages you. Snape tested himself to get the amount to make you seventeen and-"

Harry was cut off as lily screeched "Snape is only seventeen!"

Harry shushed her hoping no one over heard her," Yes he is only seventeen again! That's why he has been hiding out!" Harry whispered in a rush.

Getting back to his story Harry said, "Now the thing is we were going to de-age Voldemort to seventeen years old Tom Riddle; the age just before he gained all his power; and hand him over to the ministry so they could punish him but there was an...um...unexpected complication. After we gave him the potion, it worked, but he doesn't remember anything that happened in the last 40 or so years! He has his memories up to the point in his life of his age that's it!"

"That's weird," Lily commented, "Snape still has his memories I assume, "Harry nodded, "I still don't see the problem with your original plan Harry."

Harry got this guilty look on his face, " I can't do it! I cant send him away to Azkaband and-" aging Harry was cut of by Lily screeching, "What! What do you mean you can't!"

Harry shushed her again asking her to let him explain, when she nodded he sighed and continued. "He is Tom right now, not Voldemort. That doesn't excuse all the wrong he's done, trust me, but all that stuff was done by Voldemort not Tom Riddle."

"You do understand that they are the same person don't you Harry?"

"But that's just it! There not! At seventeen Tom Riddle is just a smart mouth kid with too high of an opinion of himself. Not to different from how Draco was before he got with Ron. He doesn't become Voldemort until years after he leaves Horgwarts. If I was to hand him over to the Ministry I would feel like I was convicting an innocent man!"

"But he is not innocent!" Lily nearly looks frustrated at this point, "I know you don't understand now but I promise you will and I need to ask you a huge favor, just please consider it?"

Lily noticed how worn down and strained Harry was from all the pressure he was under and she felt a little guilty for snapping at him earlier. Placing her hand on his shoulder as a gesture of comfort she said, "Harry I can see this is wearing on so what ever you need, I'm hear for you, I'll help you."

Harry's body relaxed and his face looked relieved, "Thank you. It's just that Tom and I had the same upbringing but where as once I came to Horgwarts I was shown love, acceptance, Friends, what it feels like to know someone cares if your hurt or sad...he never got that chance. From the moment he entered this world no one ever cared. I...I just believe that given that chance Voldemort would have never happened."

Lily could see how important this was for Harry and she could understand his reasoning.

"Dumbledore and I have agreed to give Tom that chance. Tom Riddle will attend Horgwarts with the rest of us and be shown a different kind of life. The conditions are he will be moved to the Griffendor house and have two escorts at all times. Those escorts will be me and hopefully you!" Harry ended this with his puppy dog eyes and shy smile that he knew would win her over.

Lily sighed," You want me to help you babysit Lord Voldemort," at Harry's look she corrected herself," I mean Tim Riddle?" An 'I can not believe this' look upon her face.

"You just said you would help me!" Harry pointed out. "Fine" Lily said, "But why me?"

Harry brighten at her agreement," Well Ron would never be able to hold his temper and Hermione and Greta are both muggle born so I didn't think that was a good idea but your more understanding. You see?"

Accepting this she asked," Does the others know?"

"No but they will tomorrow. Tom moves into Griffendor tower and Professor Dumbledore will make an announcement explaining everything."

"Tomorrow! Well," lily laughs," tomorrow will be interesting that's for sure. So I'm not expected to be nice am I?"

"Civil"

Lily nodded," I can do civil. We better get back to the party and enjoy it because tomorrow as us Americans say 'the shit will have it the fan',"

Harry looks confused, "I don't understand that statement?"

"Yah me ether," Lily replied as they headed back to their friends. Sighing, she thought 'This should be fun!'

**End Notes: **Hope you enjoyed it! :) Don't forget to REVIEW! All suggestions welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter:2**

Lullux thoroughly enjoyed getting her way...with everything. She knew that everyone spoiled her rotten and well the blame can't exactly be placed solely on everyone. She just naturally had a way with words. Luxe would talk herself out of just about anything and she could talk herself into anything all the same.

Luxe was currently ruling over the dance floor like it was her kingdom and she was the queen. She was comfortable hear in her element. Dancing was her moment of complete freedom!

Her head turned, as she ground and danced in a way that would cause some to blush, and her eyes caught sight of someone. It was a dark figure very tall and masculine leaning against a lone corner, drink in hand.

Now she was a popular girl and had no lack of attention but the way this guy was staring at her was just...so intense, it sent a shiver down her spine. The boy behind her loosely raped his arm around her waist but Luxe's sole attention was focused on this guy.

Who was he? He had to be in there year, maybe. But she new everyone in the 7th and 6th year and most of 5th year but she has never seen this man before. Perhaps he returned to the school for the celebration like Fred and Gorge? Who ever he was Luxe was determined to find out.

Detaching herself from the other dancers she made her way toward the mystery man. Luxe snatched a shot glass from a passer-buyer and staring strait at the stranger she drank it in one swallow. Fire whisky she thought as the familiar burn made it's way down her chest. Luxe had had several drinks upon her arrival and while her mind was a bit fuzzy she was far from drunk.

Eyes slit he slowly brought his drink to his lips and downed it's contents watching her approach over the rim of the glass.

'A challenge;' Luxe thought, 'I like a challenge.' With a wicked grin she stopped in front of him.

He was taller than she had thought, the top of Luxe's head only reaching his shoulders. Nether of them spoke for some minutes as the tension grew. Luxe studied the stranger. His body was proportioned but not overly so, it was more lean and the muscle was graceful. He had aristocratic features, with high cheekbones and a hook nose. The nose seemed to drag up some memory of someone but at the moment her head was to fuzzy and she really couldn't be bothered.

At first glance his nose seemed offensive but the more she looked at how it added to the overall picture it became...kind of sexy. Luxe couldn't help but to imaged that nose lightly trailing down her neck as he placed kisses there, she had to bite her lip.

The stranger made no movement at all and his face remained impassive as Luxe lightly trailed her fingers down his arm. "And what might be your name," luxe purred.

The stranger smirked down at Luxe as he boldly grabbed the wrist of the hand on his arm and yanked. The force of it caused Luxe to tumble onto his chest. Still holding the wrist smashed between them he wrapped his other arm around her holding tight.

Smirk still in place he whispered, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."Luxe could smell the liqueur on him and new he had had quite a bit to drink.

"Well," Luxe whispered low while nibbling on his ear, "I tend to believe the imposable," she finished by sucking on his ear lobe.

He groaned deep in his throat and tightened his grip. "You better be careful little girl. Your playing with fire and you just might get burned."

This caused Luxe to giggle, "I tend to be a bit of a pyromaniac." Her words were mumbled as she kissed and teased along his neck.

He gave a shudder saying hoarsely with barely any restrain, " I may regret his more than you come the morning"

He pulled back and Luxe had had just enough time to whisper, "I regret nothing," before he smashed their lips together. At first the kiss was hard and full of passion but after a few minutes it became sensual and breathless. There tongues slowly moving together. They finally pulled away for air.

Luxe stared at this stranger. 'Name or no name,' she thought, 'I have to have more!' Just as she opened her mouth to suggest they go somewhere more privet for a little more 'make-out time' he spoke.

"I-I should go, this was a bad idea," He said this with a pained look on his face and abruptly turned around and all but ran from the party.

Luxe just stood there dumbfounded by this. Did he really just run out on her! 'Asshole,' she mentally swear. Anyone would be lucky to kiss her! She had had some beg for her kisses!

Luxe looked around the room and noticed Fred and Gorge. Gorge had his arms protectively around his girlfriend Angelina and Fred was sending puppy love looks in Hermione's direction. He was so obvious Luxe thought shaking her head. She began to smile but remember she was pissed off at one 'Tall Dark and Handsome.'

Growling she stalked off in the direction of the Weasley twins preparing to drink her bad mood away.

Luxe snatched the drink George was about to drink right out of his hand and downed it in one gulp.

"Ok…um…what or who has you so pissed!" Fred voiced what the three of them had been thinking.

"Do you think I'm pretty," Luxe asked sounding more than a little depressed.

"Yep," said George said, "too much to drink!"

"I'm serious!"

"No your not," Fred started with George finishing, "He's over there!" the two then broke into fits of giggles as Luxe sent them her most vicious of death glares. They just laughed harder!

"You two settle down! I think Luxe is being serious," the ever sensible Angelina said stressing the last word.

"You know we're just teasing," George started with Fred finishing, "Care to explain what brought this on?"

Luxe than explained her encounter with the mysterious guy and abrupt exit. The three looked thoughtful before Angelina spoke.

"I do believe what your experiencing is the feeling of rejection," Luxe looked sadder at her words, "Who ever this mystery guy is he is seriously missing out by turning you down you're an amazing person Luxe and anyone would be luky to have you!"

"Lina is right,' George said," if I wasn't in love with Lina and Fred wasn't head over heels for Hermione we would duel it out for you!" When George mentioned Hermione's name Fred blushed but nodded along to all his twin was saying in agreement.

Lexe couldn't help but laugh, "You guys are right! Besides I do believe my song is about to come on and I can always dink myself into a good feeling!"

"Capital idea!" fred said this with enthusiasm, "Lets dance!" He turned to his twin, "Barkeep, another round!"

Everyone just cheered.


End file.
